Devout/Pseudo Peace Treaty RP Logs
9:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"So." *The Aqua-Type halts in the middle of the dimly lit hall containing the massive aquarium.* "Peace negotiations with us, hm? What made you think of that?" *9:37Anakin JaredHawk: "The conflict on Sha'Vel was one sizable mistake that I think both sides can agree on from any perspective. I believe it would be best to eliminate all conflicted between Devout and Pseudo for future reference." *9:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Sha'Vel?" *The Aqua-Type doesn't look at the two Devouts, but he looks quizzical.* "Is that why there were so many Pseudos grouping off and flying away that one time?" *He seems to have mumbled that out loud to himself. The fins on his back flick up and down tensely.* "What were the casualties?" *9:42Anakin JaredHawk: "Our scouts are too afraid to check out, but the best I can describe is that the losses were devastating on both sides, mostly ours however, (*internal screaming*) snowy mountains and hills turned into craters and home of rotting corpses." *9:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Both sides?" *The Aqua-Type smirks.* "Not bad." *9:43Anakin Jared*Hawk tilted his head, confusion and concerns rising* "Pardon?" *9:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"How did it feel to face off against a Pseudo?" *The Pseudo gazes down at the two Devouts. They tower over the two by about 7 feet.* **The Pseudo seems to be straying from the general peace negotiation at hand, but he doesn't seem to notice his own disarray.* *9:46Anakin JaredHawk: "Um... it was one of the top most dangerous things to do in my life... But what relevance does this hold to the discussion of a peace treaty?" *9:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The Aqua-Type's pupils and irises seem to contract into slits.* " ... Ah, yes. The topic at hand." *9:48Anakin Jared*Nixen turns his attention from the humongous Aqua-type to the Aqua-type representative.* *9:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"You say you want peace? You'll have to revisit every single Representative that you've met--in the final meeting hall. They ought to be there. As for my thoughts? You'll have to see." **He turns to Nixen.* "You seem fascinated with that oaf." *9:50Anakin Jared*Nixen nods* *9:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The Aqua-Type walks over to a button near the wall, and he slams his fist onto it. Thick metal walls slam over the glass of the aquarium containing the massive Aqua-Type, casting the room in darkness. Then, a massive, garage-like door slides open several meters away from them, and two familiar glowing eyes pierce the shadowy darkness from within.* *"Maybe you'd like to interact with him better." *9:55Anakin JaredNixen: ...um. *9:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The Pseudo slowly starts crawling towards Nixen, revealing the pale, blue-toned, spotted face, and massive hands with finnage between the fingers, which were tipped with claws that could have topped at least a foot. Then it set itself down in a resting position with a loud, rumbling thud,, supporting itself by its crossed arms, He sgares at Nixen, smile jagged with long, sharp teeth.* *stares* *10:04Anakin Jared(OH DEAR, LOOK AT THE TIME http://prntscr.com/dfvt4u https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/8f/5f/5b/8f5f5b16fcb78d616723ae5b83eb38cd.jpg ) *10:05Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XD) *10:05Anakin Jared*Nixen approaches slowly and slightly* *10:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The Aqua-Type's gaze flits between Hawk and Nixen, his smile still imminent. Waiting.* *10:07Anakin Jared*Hawk watches extremely concerned as Nixen approaches more* **Hawk then looks at the soon-to-be named snow Pseudo* *10:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The Pseudo sits there, visibly shaking from both anger and tension.* *snow Pseudo* *10:15Anakin Jared*Nixen fully approaches the giant Pseudo, in awe* *10:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The giant Pseudo stares down at Nixen for a bit.* **The Aqua-Type Representative watches and waits for a bit, before punching the button again. The garage-like door slams on top of the giant Aqua-Type's head, causing it to burst out with a loud snarl, before it retreats back and the room is dark and empty and echoey.* *10:19Anakin Jared*Nixen jumps back* *10:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Alright." The Representative claps his hands together. "You need to go to the meeting hall. Go on!" *10:19Anakin Jared*Hawk takes a deep breath, then walks out with Nixen, Nixen motioning the snow pseudo to come along* *10:20Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"It's down the hall and down the corridor to the right!" *The Aqua-Type Representative rushes away, disappearing.& **The Snow Pseudo grumbles, following after Nixen.* *10:21Anakin Jared*Both Devouts go down the hall and down the corridor to the right* *10:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*A large door is creaked open, and it leads into a massive room, with a long table lined with more chairs than expected. The room has multiple, giant shelves set into the walls and more perches and seats in them. One giant, tall desk sits near the center wall of the room, like a court room judge's perch.* *10:25Anakin Jared(....THEY'RE JUST A TEENADULT (Hawk) AND YOUNG TEEN (Nixen), ASMO ;-;) *10:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*And just in the center of the long, U-shaped table, two tiny seats labeled 'Devouts' sit.* *(XDDDD) *10:27Anakin Jared(...bruh @Devout's sit) **They both walk in towards the chair* *10:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDDDD What's the matter? .u.) *10:28Anakin Jaredchairs* *( ) *10:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(PFPFPFP) **Once the Devouts are seated, they sit in awkward silence. The Snow Pseudo paces around them uneasily, bipedal.* *10:30Anakin JaredHawk: I don't like this... *He becomes increasingly nervous* *10:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*One Pseudo peeks out of nowhere from inside a shelf in the wall, followed by another. And another. Several Pseudos jump down from a shelf in the center wall of the room and take their seats at the U-shaped table, their stares fixing onto the Devouts instantly. Some of the Pseudos sitting at the U-table are familiar, like the Radioa and Hell-Type and Virus-Type--all of the ones they've met. The rest are completely unfamiliar.* **Pretty soon, all of the shelves in the wall are packed with Pseudos sitting in neat rows, watching. And the table is all occupied as well. No one's stepped up to the giant desk yet.* *10:38Anakin JaredNixen: *Whispering* Holy shit... *10:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*There's a visible wave of ears pricking up, and a low tone of snickering erupts from the crowd.* *"Oh, you ... " The Virus-Type Representative says, speaking loudly to allow the Devouts to hear. He stares at the Snow Pseudo, too.* **In response, the feral Snow Pseudo growls in warning.* *10:42Anakin Jared*Nixen mouths "Asshole" to the Virus-type* *10:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The Virhs-Type quirks an eyebrow, and cyan electricity sparks out of his eyes, as if serving as a warning.* *Virus* *10:44Anakin Jared*Triggered Nixen* *10:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"So!" *The Aqua-Type stands up, and smacks his hands together.* "You know why we are all here! We have two special guests here today--" *"Oi. Be respectful!" *The Enviro-Type Representative tuts.* "Now's not the time to be like this! We're negotiating peace, after all!" *"This is still an absolute waste of precious time." *The Hell-Type snaps.* "Why couldn't we kill them all in Sha'Vel? Since that planet is the reason we're here today. I should jump over this table and chop them up into sizable pieces!" *10:50Anakin Jared(.... there's going to be another war, isn't there?) *10:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The feral Pseudo snarls again.* "ENOUGH!" The Aqua-Type hollers. "Hrigoras, be quiet, first of all--second, Friansah, thank you for trying to intervene! We're here to discuss, not fight!" *(I doubt it.) *(Also I freaking winged their names so hard. XD) *10:53Anakin Jared(Hmm... I am developing an imagination now.) *10:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Now," Friansahs, the assumed Enviro-Type, intones. "Re-state your reasoning for being here--because you already know that SOME PSEUDOS--" He glares at Hrigoras in particular. "Refused to listen to you in their office area when you approached them!" **Friansahs looks at the Devouts almost sympathetically, but encouragingly.* *(Maybe we should log this segment of the Role-Play for once--for mementos and memorys' sake.) *memories'* *10:55Anakin Jared(I want to write a speech here from Hawk.) *(And good idea) *10:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Yay! Speech! :D) *10:59Anakin Jared*Hawk stands up* "It is no doubt that the conflict upon Sha'Vel was an unexpected event for both sides! While I can't speak for those within that conflic *ENTER BUTTON, WHY *WHAT THE FUCK *IGNORE THAT PLZ ^^^^^^ *11:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(PAJAHAHAHAH) *11:12Anakin Jared*Hawk stands up* "It is no doubt that the conflict upon Sha'Vel was an unexpected event for both sides! While I can't speak for those within that conflict, I do know that it wasn't desirable to them to fight up a war in which no one could've predicted. In planetary tug of war over Sha'Vel, both sides devoted (GET IT? GET IT? HAHAHA-I'll shut up) a large amount of personal, unsuspecting of their time to be a long struggle of fighting for survival. Some undoubtedly unwilling to die, losing someone important to them, or somethings with sentimental value being discarded or destroyed. What I am proposing is a cease fire, as I'm sure both sides either don't want to possibly lose anything or anyone or have their times wasted on such a pointless exercise of destruction. The Devouts are willing to share a limited variety of items consisting of possibly high value to the Pseudos, in order to thicken a possible treaty. *(*Hides in corner, grabs a wolf plushie, and expects the worse*) *11:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The room, previously lit with small whispers of chatter and the occasional loid wingbeat, was dead silent.* *loud* **Abruptly, the noise level skyrocketed. Pseudos chattered and talked and conversed about Hawk's speech, the loud roar erypting forth while the Pseudo Represenatives at the table sat idle, all of their expressions looking rigid.* *erupting* **There are even some winged Pseudos flying around the room in the chaos. In general it's loud. Very loud. The feral Pseudo sits, trying not to snarl again.* *11:20Anakin Jared( http://www.reactiongifs.us/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/going_to_die_indiana_jones.gif ) *11:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" A voice screeched loudly, going far above the noise and cracking it down into silence. It's Hrigoras, the Hell-Type. As he yelled, his had slammed his hands into the table for emphasis, cracking it and leaving large craters with claw marks in them. Raw red energy rippled from intricate markings that had taken residence on his face, his eyes blazing. "NOW SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" **A loud gasp rippled through the crowds, before every single Pseudo hastily sat back into their seats with rigid attention.* *(Also XD) *11:23Anakin Jared*Hawk and Nixen sit at attention to the Mr. Hellatriggered-type Assudo* *11:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Hrigoras sits down, growling. Friansahs stands up.* *"You want my vote?" Friansahs asks. "I say we comply. Every foreign invader we've encountered were always killed off--but this is a rare opportunity. A species willing to propose peace? How far-fetched! But here it is. And they promised to provide potentially valuable goods--they are trying their hardest to be generous and follow our requirements." **Friansahs briefly passes Hawk and Nixen a wink.* **He sits down, and the Radioa-Type stands up. He taps his foot for a bit, staring at the Devouts before saying something:* *11:30Anakin Jared*Nixen smiles, Hawk sighing of relief* (@3rd Sentence) *11:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"I only somewhat agree with Friansahs. Only on some points, not all of them. Besides--why were these two young'uns sent? If the Devouts were so intent on finding peace, then they would have sent their highest officials to negotiate with us. Not some teenagers. Is it because they're the only ones infatuated with us?" He turns to Hawk and Nixen. "Tell me, please." *11:36Anakin JaredHawk: "The encounter upon Sha'Vel gave Pseudos a bad name in the eyes of our species, and since the Devouts are thought to function together as a wide family, a brotherhood. Democracy. Any other Devouts who did not share such thoughts of hatred against Pseudos were unavailable to come in time of this meeting." *(Thoughts on Hawk here? I'm curious.) *11:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*A low chuckle erupts from two of the Pseudos at the table. The Virus-Type, Tyreasii and the Hell-Type, Hrigoras.* *(Formal. .u.) *"If they hated us so much," Hrigoras stood up. Friansahs looks worried. *11:42Anakin JaredHawk: "This is why a peace treaty would be highly beneficial to us. The tension against Pseudo in the Devout ranks will quickly falter. They will understand the advantages of this peace agreement, and it will enable them to be in high respect towards to Pseudos over time." *11:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Tyreasii stands up as well, and he talks in a low voice.* "What makes you think that? You don't know how we work--we could take advantage of the treaty, or disregard it--we would still have every opportunity to commit genocide on you. Peace treaty or not--respect from other races do not matter to us. I say no--it would make no difference." **He sits down, and taps his fingers on the wooden desk.* **Hrigoras continues.* "If they hated us so much, then why only send you two whelps? They could have sent all of their officials to negotiate--again, per Trynidoren, not you to teenagers. They should be man enough to disregard their hate to talk it out, no? How do we know that Devouts aren't planning something else that you two don't know?" *11:48Anakin JaredNixen: http://prnt.sc/c2sht0 *11:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(PFFFF) *(Damn I ahould be asleep. xD) *11:49Anakin Jared(Yes and no.) *11:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(This is worth it tho. B) ) *11:49Anakin Jared(Are you ok tho, srsly?) *11:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(School is in 5 hours. :-T) *11:50Anakin Jared(SLEEP.) *11:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Pls tell me this is getting logged.)